I don't believe in love
by kleys
Summary: Mio doesn't believe in love , but what if a certain brunette haired girl teaches her how to love ? . This story is AU , and characters are OOC. Yuri . Mitsu . Rated T for some languages
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

**A/N** : My first ever story , kinda inspired by someone . Sorry for some of my wrong grammars :) Enjoy reading :) Kinda OOC in some parts hehe

Story is from Mio's POV :)

* * *

_Do you believe in true love ?_

_Does happy ending really exist ?_

_Doesnt it make you stupid to wait for your Mr. Right ?_

Anyways . I'm Akiyama Mio . Incoming First Year College in Japan Women's University . So let's go back to what i was saying a while ago

about LOVE.

well , unlike others i'm not the type of girl who is NBSB or what they call No Boyfriend Since Birth . I had once a boyfriend when i was in high school, but it's not a serious relationship though, in other words, for display. Wanna know why? It's because people keep telling why such a beautiful intelligent girl like me doesn't have a boyfriend? anyways...

When I was young , I was a shy but a cheery girl before

A girl that once believe in fairy tales

A girl that believe in happy endings, where a prince will come to sweep me of my feet

But that was before

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before my father left us to be with another woman.

He left us with his mistress. It was six years ago when I was still in middle school .

Since that day , I started to live with my wonderful mother. Just the two of us

I didn't saw her cry (Well it's because mothers doesn't want their children to see them crying). I thought she was strong, I thought she was ok without my father.

Then one day .

She had heart attack . Her heart can't function well.

Before she died , she confessed everything to me .

I can still remember her face while saying her last words to me

"_Mio , i can't bear the pain anymore , i'm tired , i hope you can forgive me that i'll be leaving you soon , i'm sorry if i can't take care of you anymore , i still love your Dad Mio , but i guess happy ending never exist in real life"_

"_Mom , be strong ! What am i gonna do without you ? I thought it's you and me against the world ? Mom , you have to fight for both of us ! Please mom , don't leave me !"_

"_Mio listen to me , i will never leave your side , i will never leave you if i know that you still can't handle things on your own . Don't be afrain Mio , I'll be watching over you . I hope one day you will find the right person for you , If your Dad and I didn't end up being together , Please don't get mad at him ."_

_After she said that , she left me ._

That's the reason why i became very cold towards other people , well except for my friends . I can't trust anyone easily because of what my father did to us .

I came to realize that every people come and go

They will easily enter your life and will make you feel that you are special to them

But when you already fell on their trap , that is the time that they will leave you hanging

Full of damage and emotionally stressed

That's how I think . I believe in my own strength. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone in my life who will left me hanging in the end.

That's what I believe

Until one day , I met someone , Well this someone is not a guy , but first I thought that she was a he .

I met this brunette haired girl who changed everything

_What will hapen to my life ?_

_Will i allow this brunette haired girl to be a part of it ?_

Fave - Follow - Reviews are welcomed :)

Haha . Did you enjoy reading the prolouge ?


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day , Stress Day

A/N : Sorry for some of my wrong grammars :) Enjoy reading :)

WARNING * Characters are OOC *

Story is from Mio's POV :)

* * *

_"Mio listen to me ,I will never leave your side ,I will never leave you if I know that you still can't handle things on your own . Don't be afraid Mio , I'll be watching over you . I hope one day you will find the right person for you , If your Dad and I didn't end up being together , Please don't get mad at him ."_

_After she said that , she left me _

*beeeeep* *beeeeep* *beeeeep*

I opened my eyes realizing it was just another dream . "When will this nightmare end ? " It's been two years since Mama left me . It still hurts everytime I remember her last words .*sigh*

*knock* *knock*

"Mio ? Are you awake ?"

"Yes Aunt Youko[1] , I'll come down later to take a bath , I'll just fix some things" That was my Aunt Youko , my Mom's best friend . She's been taking care of me since my mom died .

"Okay , just do it quickly or you'll be late for your first day at the Uni"

Oh shoot ! I remember ! This is my first day in JWU[2] Why did I even forgot about this ? It's all because of that stupid nightmare -_-

-2 hours later-

I'm already here in front of the big gate of Japan Women's University . I'm kinda scared . What if the people here won't like me ? What if I can't find good friends here ? =_=

This so tiring . So much pressure , I can't even find my room . I keep walking and walking until I saw a bulletin board . I'm sure there are some directions there until ...

"Ouch !" Someone pushed me , and now my face is kissing the bulletin board . "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him with my very angry voice . I turned around to see who pushed me and I saw it was a girl.

"S-sorry miss , e-eto are you okay ? are you hurt ?" The girl asked me with a worried face . "Are you Stupid ? Ofcourse i'm hurt ! After my face hit the bulletin board do you think i'm okay !?" I hate this girl .

"I already said i'm sorry okay ? hey are you also a first year student ?"

"yes , do I even look like a graduating college student to you?"

"he he not really ! You're so beautiful you know , I'm also a first year student . My name is Hirasawa Yui but you can call me Yui he he ^_^"

Like I care ! but i didn't tell her that so I just stared at her "..." and kept my mouth shut.

We didn't talk for like minutes . So again I started to look for my room in the bulletin board hoping to find it soon until Yui shouted unexpectedly

"Aaah ! so my room is AFB 203 , A1-C[3] so my class will start in an hour and end in 5pm . hmmmmm"

WHAT !?

"You're in A1-C"

"uh yes?"

"So we're classmates then"

"Really !? That'll be great ! Well what are you waiting for ? Let's go ! "

"Why would I come with you ? I don't even know you ?"

After saying those words she started pouting "Aww *3* now that hurts , I already told you my name . I'm Hirasawa Yui but you can just call me Yui"

"ugh Fine then . My name is Akiyama Mio so just call me Mio if you like"

"Okay then .You can also call me Yui-chan he he Let's go Mio-chan ~!"

*sigh* This is going to be a long day

-15 minutes later-

We keep walking and turning and searching hoping to find our designated room , I am getting tired of all this walking . "Hey Yui , do you really know where our room is ? -_-"

"Ofcourse ! leave it to Yui-sama !"

"Please stop blabbering nonsense if you don't really know where our room is" I looked for someone who I can ask for directions , then I saw this basketball player "Hey Yui, go ask that basketball player where the room AFB 203 is" then she looked at me with a confused face

"E-eh ? but why me ? *3*"

"Because you told me seconds ago you know where the room is but look , we're lost . Now go ask him" After that Yui went to that basketball player who is resting under the tree .

"Mio-chan Mio-chan !"

"What ? So where is AFB 203 ?"

"ahaha e-eto we walked past it , come on let's go back"

What !? after walking and searching for 15 minutes we walked past the room ?

"Well then take me there NOW ! or else we'll be late for class !"

"Ha-Haii !"

After a few minutes we already found the room , other students are already in the room . Some of them were chatting , laughing , and some were just quiet in their sits . When I entered the room , all of them became quiet and they are staring at us . Why ? What are these people looking at ? Are they stunned of my beauty ? ok i'm just kidding -_- then I realized they're not looking at me but they're looking at Yui . I don't even know why *sigh*

Because we came in late , the vacant seats are in the back , So Yui and I sat on the back .The professor was still not yet in the room so the other students keep chatting . I looked outside , there were few student carrying something in their back. It was a guitar case , so I guess there are other people here that is in a band. Well that's nice , I miss the days when I still play the Bass , but that was when my mom is still alive , I don't play with often because i've been busy with my studies I have forgotten about them .

"Pst ! pst !" Someone was trying to call my attention "What !?" I looked at her with an annoyed face . She was trying to say something , she was pointing in-front that's when I realized the professor was already inside the room.

Because it's the first day of class there were no lectures , just introductions . This so boring , well because Yui and I are in the back we will be the last one to introduce our selves .

After few people introduce themselves , it was now my turn

"Next !" The professor shouted

"Ha-hai ! u-uhm"

"Tell us some facts about you"

"Well, u-uhm my name is Mio , Akiyama Mio . 16 years old"

"That's it?" The professor asked me looking straight right into my eyes

"I gu-guess ? I don't know what else to say"

"Well then , Let's ask your classmates if they have some questions to ask about you" and after that Yui quickly raised her right hand.

"Yes you young lady , what's your question?" the professor asked Yui

"What's your favorite subject Mio-chan?"

"anything related to English"

"Where do you live?"

"It's a private matter"

"Oh , okay . Then what's your favorite food?"

"Is this a job interview or what ?"

"he he sorry , then one more last question, Do you have a boyfriend?"

What !? O_O

"It's a private matter -_-" After my introduction it was now Yui's turn

"Hello everyone ^_^ My name is Yui , Hirasawa Yui but you guys can just call me Yui ^_^ I'm single and very much available ^_^"

What the hell Yui ? Announcing to everybody that you're single and ready to mingle !? This is not a dating class Baka ! after yui finished that sentence some girl in the class spoke " Then can we call you Yui-tan? "

"ofcourse you can ! call me whatever you want he he ^_^" after that . The bell rang , indicating that the class was already finished

*sigh* what a tiring day . When I got out of the Building some girl bumped me along the way "pretender tsss" she scoffed at me then walked away . "What ?" asked her because I didn't clearly heard what she said . "Nothing , what are you deaf ?"

"What ? Me ? deaf ? say another word and i'll make sure you'll regret that you ever know me !" I shouted back at her so she could hear me clearly.

O_O she was taken aback when I screamed at her like that and walked away as far as she can get. Does she think that I am a weak girl who can't fight for myself ? Well she's wrong , after what my father has done to me and my mom, I became a brave girl who never let anyone bring me down. I became stronger so when the time comes when I see him , I'll tell him that I am better off without him and I will grow to be a fine young woman without the help of my father.

After a few minutes of walking I am now in the parking lot and I already saw my car to where I am standing . Oh and yes I have a car , My mom didn't left me to be a poor girl . I inherited everything , the lands , money , houses , resorts , and everything ! So even when my mom was gone I still get to live like a princess .

When I got inside the car , I asked the driver to drive me to the mall. Mr. Sato was our good and loyal driver since I was still a baby . He took good care of me like I was his own daughter.

After going to the mall , we went straight home and I went straight to my room . Then I opened my computer and went online to facebook[4] , I was scrolling my mouse when suddenly someone has PM'ed me (Private message) and I don't even know who it is. So I didn't gave any reply . After a few minutes it messaged me again and again

**From : Tsumugi Kotobuki**

uhm hey , can we meet tomorrow at school ? please I'll wait for you in the library at 2pm

See You ! ^_^

What ? Who's Tsumugi Kotobuki ? I don't even know this girl , she isn't even in my class . How did she even know me ? what the heck ? Im going to sleep

* * *

Haha ok i'm sorry for mio's attitude but I did said earlier in the author's note that characters are OOC so yeah . Peace

[1] Youko – I Can't think of another woman's name so I used Mio's seiyuu to be her aunt hehe

[2] JWU – Acronym for Japan Women's University

[3] A1-C – Can't think of a better section so yeah haha

[4] Facebook – Well you guys already know about Facebook ^_^ can't think of another social networking sites :)

Replies :

: Thankyou ! :)

Raine1o1 : Haha sorry about that , thank you for reminding me . I won't forget it next time .

Fujimoto-Chiaki-789 : Thankyou :)

Keeper Aki : hehe well I hate OC's and OOC's but I thought I should give it a try , and I guess it won't be that bad for my characters to be OOC in my very first story . Thankyou for reading :)

fave follow and reviews are welcome :)

Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Second Day , are you crazy ?

A/N : Sorry for some of my wrong grammars :) Enjoy reading :)

WARNING * Characters are OOC * Sorry about this .

Story is from Mio's POV :)

* * *

Second day in college

Here I am , I went to school early . I'm looking for a vacant and safe place to stay at where I can relax myself at my free times , a place where only I know . Well I found one place which is behind my classroom AFB building , there was a bench I could sit and lay on . It seems like only few people know this place , maybe it's because of the grass ? The gardener hasn't cutting the grass here recently though . Well whatever , I'll just ask him to clean this place if I have time , then I'll make this place my property ^_^.

First Subject will be 10 am , so I guess I could just go strolling inside the campus . It's still 9 am in the morning and the campus is already crowded . There were students chatting and doing other things . Well I'm all alone so I took out my iPod and put the earplugs in my ear and started listening to some music . While I was looking for some music to play,it suddenly stopped to one song . It started playing . And a few seconds later my eyes are becoming watery , I can't stop the tears falling . Then the music stopped and I looked to my iPod to check that it was Because of You by Kelly Clarkson[1]

The song reminds me of my father . I still can't forgive him , I won't forget how he cheated on mom . How he made her look stupid . He's the reason why I am like this , why I can't trust people easily , why I am afraid to Love. I just don't want what happened to mom happen to me . I don't want to be left hanging alone.

*sigh* because of this thoughts it just ruined my mood . So I went straight to my room . I just wish they won't notice my eyes .

"pst"

"pst pst"

Who could that be ?

"Miss Akiyama Mio"

wait what ? is that voice calling me ?

Then I turned around and saw this girl with a brown hair , it's Yui.

"What ? please don't call me by my full name. You sound like a creepy pervert"

"ehehe s-sorry about that . I was calling you earlier but you aren't responding so I called you in your full name"

"Okay -_- please never do it again . So what do you want?"

"Well class is about to start ^_^"

Last Subject for today , haaaays it was so tiring . Well it's college algebra for the last subject so I can still survive this .

After Class

hmmm . I feel like forgetting something , well I can't really remember . Is it really that important ? haha oh well time to go home ! ^_^

I was walking along a corridor when a girl approached me . hmm . have I seen this girl before ? Ah yes I remember were classmates .

"Hi . Akiyama Mio right ?" she said while waving her hands

"Yes how may I help you ?" I said with a confused look.

"I'm Azusa , Nakano Azusa . You can call me Azusa instead . U-uhm Actually I am younger than you , I skipped a year when I was in middle school so I am in the same level as you even when I am a year younger ^_^"

"Nice meeting you =)"

"So I guess were friends ? well we're in the same class after all and I haven't had made friends since the first day . I was trying to make friends with the other girls but they seem to be like a bitches , and I guess you're the only one whose simple :) so are you okay with it ?"

"Is that so ? Well no problem with me , so I think we're cool ? ^_^"

"Thanks" and she handed me her hand to shake hands with her.

Isn't it nice having a new friend ? I wish we get along well ^_^

Last subject was done , we haven't really done anything but I feel tired already , is it because of math ? or is it about the lecture ? hayyys =_= I was about to fix my things when Azusa called out to me

"Mio ! Going home?"

"Uh yes, how about you Azusa ? , Do you need anything ?"

"uhm. well I still have something to do so catch you later then . Ja~!"

"Ja~!"She's such an energetic girl. Well it's already 5pm so I should be going to the parking lot

I was walking near the parking lot when suddenly someone wearing a hoodie grab me in the arms "Hey ! Let me go !" Just who is this guy ? He's so strong ! "You jerk ! Let me go ! Or else I would kick your-" he cut me off

"Sshh ! You're too loud ! someone might hear us !"

We went to a garden , I didn't even knew we had a garden in the Uni . He was still grabbing my arm

"Hey , who are you ? why did you brought me here ?"

The guy in the hoodie turned arouned and took off his hoodie when I realized that he was a SHE !? what !?

The the girl who was still holding me spoke "Why didn't you show up earlier ?"

"What do you mean ? do we even have an appointment together?"

"I mean why didn't you showed up earlier in the library ? I was the who messaged you yesterday to meet me in the library at 2pm"

AH ! so that was the one I forgot earlier "A-ah sorry about that , I uhm forgot"

"anyway I'm Mugi , Tsumugi Kotobuki but you can just call me mugi ^_^" she smiled while offering her hand to shake hands with me

"Akiyama Mio" I shaked my hand with her as I said my name.

"nice name ^_^"

"Now what do you want?"

"This is embarrassing but u-uhm" Her smiling face turned to a serious one "I need your help , I badly need your help!"

"why would I help you ? I don't even know you . How much do you want ?" -_-

O_O She was shocked when I said those words , What ? isn't it true ? she needs money ?

"uh No I don't need your money . I am rich you know ? haha"

"Then what kind of help do you want ?"

"We need a muse for our team. Well it is a Basketball Girls Team but we need a different person who isn't a player to be our muse"

"And so ? I will be the one to look for your muse?"

"No. Our Coach wants YOU to be our muse ^_^"

ah so they just want me-

"WHAAAAAAAT O_O !? Are you crazy ? You want ME to be your muse ?" I said with a very shocked face

Mugi nodded as a response "Coach wants you as our muse"

"Well it's your problem not mine" I was about to walk away when she walked and stopped infront of me

"Please?" She said that with her puppy eyes .

"ugh . Well okay then. But why me ? there are other cuter girls than me so why me ?"

"That's the point , those other girls which you define as cute are dumb bitches. Well what we need is a girl with a simple beauty and has got brains ^_^"

"..."

"So are we good about that ?"

"I'll think about it"

"But but you just said yes awhile ago?"

"Yes but I am still not sure about that . Bye then , I'll go home"

After I went home my Aunt prepared dinner for me , and after having dinner I went straight to my room and Opened my laptop and went online again. I found 2 new friend requests . It was from a person named :

Tainaka Ritsu

Ichigo Wakaouji

What ? are they from JWU as well ? Well if they are then just accept it right away . It was a school mate so no harm done there , I don't want them telling me that I am a snob.

haaa~~ after that I took my bath and went straight to bed "It really feels nice to take a warm bath before going to sleep" Then I looked at my Fender Jazz Bass . " Oh Elizabeth , when can I play you again?"

" I just wi-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

it kinda suck haha .

[1] Because of You by Kelly Clarkson - Can't think of another song haha . Well it was melodramatic though

Replies

Raine1o1 : Thank you for the advice :)

Keeper Aki : Well that's a secret hehe

Fave - follow - reviews are welcome


	4. Chapter 4 : Run !

A/N : Sorry for some of my wrong grammars :) Enjoy reading :)

WARNING * Characters are OOC *

Story is from Mio's POV :

* * *

''_Mio listen to me , i will never leave your side , i will never leave you if i know that you still can't handle things on your own . Don't be afraid Mio , I'll be watching over you . I hope one day you will find the right person for you , If your Dad and I didn't end up being together , Please don't get mad at him .''_

_After she said that , she's gone . Then I heard a voice whispering to me "I want you to be brave Mio , don't stop losing hope and don't close your heart , don't be afraid to love again ."_

after that I suddenly woke up . "This nightmares are really getting on my nerves. Days have passed and I keep having the same dream every night" Is mom trying to say something ?

My first subject for today will start after lunch , so i'll just hang around at home . I went downstairs and I greeted my Aunt " Good morning Aunt Youko "

"Good morning too princess , are you feeling well today ? seems like you had another one of your nightmares ?"

"Ah I'm fine thanks for worrying, uhm by the way is Mr. Sato around ?" Well this is my life at home , Aunt Youko and our driver are the only ones left with me .

"Ah , I think he went to the vulcanizing shop . He told me that the tires of the car was flat"

"Is that so ? then when he gets back just tell him that he doesn't need to bring me to school"

"why ? are you taking the bus to school ? do you even know how to ride a bus Mio ?" Aunt Youko said with her worried and confused face

"ah it's not that I'm going to take a bus to school"

-after lunch-

"Mio , are you sure about this?"

"Ofcourse , I can take care of myself and that's why I bought this hehe " Well for the past few days when I was walking around town I saw this beautiful scooter and I just can't help myself so I bought it.

"I'll ride myself to school with this"

We don't wear uniforms in college anymore , those miniskirts won't be a problem anymore so it's okay to ride this thing and besides I have my own drivers license. "Bye aunt Youko , I'm off to school"

"well then , Take care Mio-chan" she said while waving her hands .

With the help of my scooter , I came to school in no time . Thanks to this I didn't have to wait long because there is no traffic . hahaha this is fun .

When I got of my Scooter , there were other girls who are looking at me like I was a food and they were the prey

"What ? haven't seen a girl ride a scooter before?" I said to them while eyeing them from head to toe . Then I walked away from them.

While I was walking in the hallway , some girl bumped to me "Are trying to get everyones attention at you!?"

I was taken aback when she said those words "What's your problem ?

"My problem? You are the problem here Akiyama ! you Bitch!" 'What ? Me a bitch ? did she just call me a bitch ?'

"Well if I am the problem then you must be such a miserable girl then ? You don't have to worry about me missy , I can take care of myself , you're not my mom so don't make me your problem ha ha ha" I said those words to her with my sarcastic tone and my sarcastic face and my sarcastic laugh , and after that I walked away from her

"You'll pay for this Akiyama ! You'll have your day, you'll see" She shouted back at me

"Sure ! I'll even have the night for myself too if you don't mind" I shouted back at her so she could hear what I just said , then I walked as far as I can get so won't see that face of hers . urgh .

After walking for like a few minutes , I can feel someone was following me . At first I thought it was just my imagination , but after a few moments it's getting creepy and creepier and when I turned around I saw Mugi hiding behind the vending machine . I walked near the vending machine when I saw Mugi was shocked when she saw me walking near her .

"a-ah etto , Hi Mio-chan " Mugi was smiling nevoursly

"Don't hi hi me Mugi , I know you've been following me"

"N-no I'm not ! I was just buying from this vending machine . uh yeah buying ! " Mugi was really nervous , I can see her eyes were looking to the left then to the right then to the left again.

I sighed at her lame excuse "Lier , why do you keep on looking both side to side ? Do you even know those are the eyes of people who are lying and trying to find some excuse ? " I'm really now annoyed , I already caught her and she's acting so innocent

"uhh okay I'm sorry ! It's just I saw how you handled that girl before this morning , I think her name was Himeko Tachibana-san"

"Really ? You know her ? well please tell her to watch her mouth , she got a pretty face but her attitude doesn't suit her well"

"We're just acquaintances so I don't interact with her much okay ? Anyway about the muse thing ? Are you ready to be our muse? I mean do you accept? "

Well I still don't know if I can do it or not . I don't really have that much confidence . So I walked away from her without saying anything .

"A-ah Mio-chan ? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry mugi but I have things to do so see you later . Ja ~!" after that I walked slowly away from her then I run away. I run as fast as I can ! What I forgot is that Mugi is a basketball player so she's a fast runner . 'Heck she's too fast' !

" w-wait Mio-chan ! wait for me ! " She's not even tired ! So I run and turned around in a corner went up the stairs to the second floor of the building and went inside a room . "Shoot ! I'm tired ! I think I've lost her'' When I was about to walk again out of the room " Who did you lost Mio-chan" I was shocked to see Mugi beside the door.

"What ? When ? Why ? How did you find me !?" I am really really shock and I'm tired ! My breathing is heavy I can't breath

"I'm a basketball player remember ? haha did you think you're gonna get away so quickly?" Now Mugi was grinning. 'I can't compete with her when it comes to running so i'll just ... ugh I can't think of something . I'm like a madman running around the campus'

"okay okay ! Let's just stop this okay ? I still can't decide whether to be you muse or not okay ?" then she nodded and turned around . Nows my chance ! I pushed her inside in one of those human sized lockers and closed it then I run away again like a madman . then I saw the music room so I run as fast as I can to hide there . When I was already inside "I -gu-ess sh-e wo-n't fi-ind me he-re" I was really tired so I was panting heavily and I can't breathe .

-5 minutes later-

'I guess I've really lost her' . phew . 'That was a really close one' . I was really in the mood to relax when someone just speak like he was there with me all the time "You're really enjoying you're stay here aren't ya young lady?" Then he showed his face in the dark to me , it was a guy but he was ... short ? well we're in the same height but he's short for a guy . He even had a high pitch for a guys voice and he has his bangs down . He had an unruly brunette hair so was his bangs . He also have this amber eyes of his that makes him look hot and unresista- wait what !? what am I even saying ? I don't even know him .

"W-who are you ?" I said those words without even realizing it

"I should be the one asking you that , right?"

"O-oh . " I looked at my clock as an excuse "I-i'm late for class , sorry for disturbing you" Then I hurriedly went outside and run to my own class , I just hope Mugi won't find me .

Mugi's POV

'aaah this is bad ! I can't find her , where did she even run off to ? Her hands are strong when she pushed me, where did she even get that kind of strength ? Well anyway , I'm dead if don't find her and make her our muse .'

*After few minutes of searching*

'I can't really find her , so I guess i'll just head to the gym and speak to the captain and to her best friend about this.' So I hurriedly went to the gym and look for the captain right away , and there I saw him with his best friend

"Captain Ichigo !" I shouted as I hurriedly went beside her panting "So how was your mission ? Did you finally ask her about being our muse ? Have you convinced her yet ?" 'Look ! she's really eager to make her as our muse , now how can I explain it to her ? that she ran away from me ?'

"u-uhm well , you see I talked to her about it . At first our conversation was going well until she ran away from me , and now I can't even find her . So uhm by the way where's Ricchan?" Yes , Ichigo Wakaouji was our captain and Tainaka Ritsu is her best friend

"I think she said that she is going to rest in the music room , you know her . She usually laze around or play drums in the music room when we don't have any basketball practice. So about this Akiyama girl , what are you gonna do now that she ran away from you ?"

"I'll think of another plan then" Then she nodded at my response . 'God help me ! there's a lot of people to ask Mio about this but why me ? why can't you just say yes ?' . While I was talking to myself , the gym doors suddenly opened with a bam . then suddenly Ritsu entered inside the gym

"What happened to you Ritsu ? Seems like you didn't rest well inside the music room?" Ichigo asked ritsu with such a worried face

"I didn't even rest well in that place ." Ritsu said with an annoyed look.

"Why? Music room is one of the quietest room here when bands and choirs don't have their practice"

"Well I was about to drift on dreamland when suddenly some girl just came barging in the music room . She was running like there was some rapist on the loose , heck she even decided to hide in the music room" Now Ritsu is really pissed off.

A girl ? Running ? So he was talking about Mio-chan . So Ritsu finally met Mio-chan .

"Riichan I think that was Akiyama Mio , truth is I was talking to her and trying to convince her about the muse thing when she suddenly run away from me . I think she was the girl you we're talking about"

"Really ? I didn't know . Well you know Ichi-tan , you have good taste in girls haha . I must admit she is beautiful"

"Please don't call me Ichi-tan , you sound like a pervert"

"whatever . Mugi serve me some tea . It's your punishment for letting that akiyama girl go"

"e-eh? why am I gonna serve you ? You're not even the captain?"

"Well I am not , but I am a better basketball player than your captain Ichigo"

"well then , as you wish Riichan"

'I'll get you next time Mio-chan . Just wait and you'll see hehe'

* * *

I'm really sorry for my mistakes . This is my first time writing a story .


	5. Chapter 5 : Meeting in the Rain

A/N : Sorry for some of my wrong grammars :) Enjoy reading :)

WARNING * Characters are OOC *

Story is from Mio's POV :)

* * *

We finished our last subject a little bit late . and now it's raining . How I hate the rain . It was raining on my mom's funeral that's why I always hated the rain . It always makes me remind of her . And now here I am alone standing outside the school building , I didn't even brought my umbrella with me because the forecast in the morning news said that today is going to be a one bright sunny day . Well the forecast was now obviously wrong . Now how do I even get home riding my scooter ? I'll get wet. This is so annoying , and now there's this guy standing beside me staring at me like I was some kind of a food.

"Are you alone?" The guy beside me who was staring at me for a long time started out a conversation. "Who are you?" is the only thing I could say

"heh. After disturbing my nap this morning at the music room you forgot who I was ? And you even have the guts to ask who I am ? I'm famous at JWU you know ? and I think you're the only person who didn't know me" and now he was grinning like an idiot .

"That was you !? I'm sorry for not noticing . And if you're famous as you tell me then why is it that I don't know who you are then?" Now i'm getting really pissed

"tss , don't act innocent now , if I know you went there just to show off to me aren't you ? You want me to notice you"

"What kind of nonsense are you even talking about ? I don't even know you so why would I want to get your attention ?" 'well okay I admit that this guy looks hot and those amber eyes it looks unresista—'

"Really ?" he said with a very shocked voice

"What do you mean really ?"

"Uh I think your saying your thoughts out loud ? and you think I'm a guy ? . pshh-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" this is really getting annoying !

"What are you laughing about ? Aren't you a guy ? Because you look like a guy" my eyebrows are now twitching in anger.

"hahaha okay okay I'm sorry about that , first of all I'm not a guy okay ? I'm a girl , thanks for the compliment though , I already knew I'm hot haha . That's why I'm famous ! I got such great looks that even both men and women admires me . and being on the basketball team and having those trainings are what makes my body hot. I even play the drums , that's why I have a very sexy biceps" Is he teasing me or what !?

'So he's a girl ! I mean she's a girl ?' "Well I don't care who you are or what you are in this school , you're not even in my ideal type of person" She's really pissing me off , if I could just hit her in the head

"Ouch . your words are hurting me . Anyway you don't really know who I am ?"

"I already said no , why would I even know you?" I said with my sarcastic voice

"Ouch . that one really hurts you know . Anyway I'll just introduce myself then , I'm Ritsu , Tainaka Ritsu but you can just call me Ritsu hehe , you can even call me Ritsu-sama" then she raised her hand and made a thumbs up sign "I'm on the Basketball team . Most people call me Riichan" then she smiled .

"Okay" that is all I could just say

"Okay? Come on ? I told you my name can't you tell me yours?"

"No thanks , you'll regret it when you know my name . Ja ne ~! I'm going home" then I walked away from her like nothing happened .

After our little conversation , the rain stopped so I went to the parking lot to my scooter.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

'What ? that's all she could say ? Okay ? What the heck is that ? I wasted all my saliva talking then all I get is Okay ? tss. I think Ichigo was wrong on this one . She said she had this angelic face well which is true but she also said that she was nice ? what the heck !? that doesn't even sound nice to me. She didn't even told me her name after I introduced myself to her. Is she really the right girl to fit for our muse ? She even said I'll regret it when I know what her name is . I should talk to Ichigo about this . '

'This akiyama girl was different from all the girls I know . She even said I'm not even her type of person . Heck if she only knew guys and girls are drooling for me . lol just kidding . well there are other from my fans . well whatever . shes not my problem . I'll just go home then'

* * *

Kinda short . School is coming up so yeah .

Replies:

Yukina-Tenma : Well here ya go . Ritsu and Mio's First meeting . Well not really , They met from the previous chap but this is the real deal .  
I didn't know you were a Filipino until I visited your Bio . It's good to have a fellow filipino reader here in Fanfic hehe

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
